duolingofandomcom-20200223-history
Language resources
Below are some useful links (not reviewed resources )to help you learn or practice your newly-learned language skills. Multilingual Dictionaries and other references Courses Multimedia Pronunciation Tools Writing practice and community Tools (online and offline) Miscellaneous English Multimedia * Storynory - Read and hear free children stories. *ExamTutorials Check your english homework. * English Listening - Portuguese site with links to other websites online to practice English listening. Tools, Courses, and Grammar Reference *Dynamo Dictionary - Check the vastness of your vocabulary. *OWAD - Free English lessons for German speakers French Multimedia Tools, Courses, and Grammar Reference Miscellaneous German Multimedia *Slow German - News, up-to-the-minute site. Membership fee, but there is a huge resource of learning material for a very reasonable price. *Ein rätselhafter Auftrag ("A Mysterious Mission") - Free mobile game for both Android and iOS devices developed by the Goethe Institut. A fun approach on inter-cultural communication and plentiful of advices for professional life. And the best part: the texts use a great range of Duolingo's vocabulary, which makes it an excellent practice tool for those who have already finished their track. *Projekt Gutenberg - Offers free books that are out of copyrights to read online, classified by author. *Vorleser - Free audiobooks in German. Tools, Courses, and Grammar Reference *Adjektiven Dungen expl - Tips for the agreement of adjectives in German. *BeoLingus - A German to other languages free online dictionary. *Deutsch perfekt - German course, in German. *Leo - A free German <-> many languages dictionary. *Lingolia - A great reference for basic German grammar *Your Daily German - A blog in English about learning German. Hindi Tools, Courses, and Grammar Reference *Mind ur Hindi -Learn Hindi online for free * Hindi Script Tutor - Learn Devanagari, the script used for Hindi. * Learning Hindi - Free online Hindi grammar lessons. * Hindi Verbs - Hindi verbs, conjugation, grammar, expressions, and language facts Irish Reference resources Multimedia Category:Help Category:Study aids Italian Multimedia Tools, Courses, and Grammar Reference Japanese Dictionaries and Grammar References Pronunciation Listening Comprehension Writing Practice Miscellaneous Korean Learning Hangeul Multimedia Tools, Courses, and Grammar Reference Portuguese Multimedia *Cifraclub - Music with lyrics and sheet music in Brazilian Portuguese. *Letras - Music with lyrics in Brazilian Portuguese *Toca dos Cinéfilos - Site with movies (most classic and cult ones) from USA, UK, France, Italy and many other countries; all movies in the original language with subtitles in Portuguese. *Vagalume - Music with lyrics in Brazilian Portuguese *TV Brasil *cmais+ *linguasnet Tools, Courses, and Grammar Reference *Language Now - Professor Jason. Free video lessons of Portuguese and Spanish. Russian Learning Cyrillic *Memrise - Learn Basic Russian - Learn the Cyrillic alphabet, with practice reading words. Spanish Applications Multimedia Tools, Courses, and Grammar Reference Turkish Tools, Courses, and Grammar Reference *Manisa Turkish - The Turkish Language and its Grammar explained for English Speakers. This website does not pretend to be a course in Turkish, but rather it explains and answers some of the difficulties that the learner of Turkish may encounter along their learning curve. *Turkish Class - Free Turkish language lessons. Vietnamese *http://www.hoctiengviet-online.com/index.php?lang=en_utf8- The site provides some basic Vietnamese lessons and introduces generally about Vietnamese culture/history. Available in English, French and German. *http://vov.vn/Hoc-tieng-Viet/326.vov - Learning Vietnamese through news and radio. *http://tratu.soha.vn/,http://tratu.coviet.vn/, http://vdict.com/ - Free online Vietnamese dictionary *http://unikey.vn/vietnam/ - The most popular software to type Vietnamese *http://www.learnvietnamese.org/ - Learn Vietnamese online Ukrainian Ukrainianlanguage - Learn Ukrainian. See also *Study aids *Study aids/Reviewed resources Category:Help Category:Study aids